Batteries are widely used in electronic devices for providing power to electronic devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, etc. However, temperature of a battery can rise when the battery is in charging or discharging. Lithium-ion batteries, especially cobalt cathode chemistry type batteries can reach a critical temperature (e.g., between 135 degrees Celsius and 145 degrees Celsius) when exothermic reaction becomes self-sustaining. High temperature can deteriorate batteries.
In a conventional electronic system, a thermistor can be employed to monitor a temperature of the battery pack. However, the thermistor cannot respond quickly to a high temperature of a battery cell that is located far from the thermistor.